


A Single Night Sky Needs A Moon And The Stars

by GravityLibrary



Series: Gravity's Jenos x Buck Trash Fire Stories [5]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Also in my head i picture IO joining the Resistance, Because the capital O looks weird, But she is so shippable rn, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Heartbreak, I am going to smash our favourite manchild's feels into the ground for no reason, I will also call her Io for my own convenience, M/M, Secret Relationship, She only just started existing, at the cost of sweet boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLibrary/pseuds/GravityLibrary
Summary: The days of old when Jenos ascended, he met her. A fox of shining radiance, power of the moon in the palm of her hand. The years went by of the two in shared harmony, but when the world descends into war, Jenos returned to set things right. He just didn't anticipate that he would have a relationship bloom with someone else, and why did Io have to be back so soon?~"If- If he is just merely your disciple--Then why must you keep him in the dark?"~(IO is not even in the game yet and she is so damn shippable with Jenos and it upsets me to the point where I wrote this to get all those feelings out, drop a fat F for Buck because he's about to get broken. Also I will be calling her Io for my convenience because capital 'O' looks weird)





	A Single Night Sky Needs A Moon And The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> God damn IO, why must you do this to me? She has a few voicelines in relation to Jenos as of the writing of this story, and I discovered how easy it was to ship Jenos and Io together, and it upset me because it felt like I was betraying my sweet man child that we all love because he's just a big dork. So what better way than to smash his feelings into the ground, just as a means of getting all of these toxic feels out into the world. BTW, in my head, Io joined the Resistance because that's where her space husbando is. So this fic will take place with most of the Resistance.
> 
> Don't worry, I am still pledged to Jenos x Buck as a whole. But EM gave us Io she might just be stip-steppin' a small boundary in my own personal ship space. Sorry if I paint Io as a bit of an evil hoe here, I was upset and angery when I wrote this. She doesn't have any official colours as of the writing of this, but I went with the combo of dark blue and purple.
> 
> The oneshots that I do aren't connected, if you choose to think that they are then go for it. But this story won't have an affect on things I write in the future.
> 
> I also decided in my head that I will call her Io, I don't care how you feel about that because capital O in the story looks weird as shite. And yes, I am working on the next chapter on An Ocean For You And Me but I am just writing it at a damn snails pace.

The wind was cold, it was chilling his entire body to the core. Buck couldn't sleep in the night, he was too on edge.  _Something_ in his body was telling him to wake, even when the morning was still far away. Stepping out of the camp and looking up to the stars, their lights pulsing among the wind and shining down on the world that slept below. Moon coating the Realm with it's almost ethereal glow, something that Buck simply chalked up to their newest member who arrived but a few days ago, who was welcomed with open arms.

 

Buck had no problem with this new girl, Io, her name was. A kind of moon goddess was what he had heard. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by the new members as long as they didn't mess with him, but Io was different, she didn't mess with Buck but that might just be the problem. Because she would happily do things with someone else.

 

She was close,  _dangerously_ _close,_ to the one that Buck called his boyfriend. Jenos paid her closeness no mind, merely brushing it off as close friendship to the other members of the Resistance and even to Buck. That is was almost like a brother-sister thing, a relationship built up over a few centuries. The way the her ears would perk up on her head when she saw Jenos, the way she would sometimes curl her fluffed up tail around one of his legs and sometimes she would look at him in ways that had Buck so on edge that he felt the incredible urge to get up and storm off into the forest.

 

And tonight, it was that exact same feeling. The exact same feeling he gets when Io inches herself a little too close to Jenos, when she gives those soft smiles to him when they meet gazes. It made Buck feel sick, the way that it made his blood boil and burn inside of his body. Almost to the point where he wants to explode. So he would let his own heart guide him anywhere, because his heart would know where to take him.

 

A place where he could unwind, clear his head and remember all of the people he had in his life. Feet dragging slightly on the grass of the clearing, taking slow steps into the forest and instinct guiding his steps. 

 

The forest was huge, easy to get lost in, but the amount of times he's run off with Jenos into the forest have helped him. Buck remembers every tree and every twist and turn, slowly realising that his feet were taking him to a spot he could easily recognise. A small lookout that he held dear in his heart. An opening in the forest that let you look up at the stars and the moon in a perfect way. The spot in which where the wind would blow perfectly, in which Jenos' draped hair would brush perfectly over his face.

 

A small clearing in the trees had streaks of the glowing moon beam directly through the bushes, leaving markings on the ground. But Buck started to hear strange noises, only to realise that there were voices on the other side of the light. Two voices to be more specific, and he knew exactly who. The recognisable voice of his own boyfriend, the deep baritone and reverberating through the air and a smaller voice, accompanied by a set of purple ears that peaked over the bushes.

 

Buck crept slightly closer, letting his curiosity get the better of him and taking a safe spot behind a tree. But he was still tall enough that he was able to see slightly over the bushes and see the faces of the two people he were expecting just by the sound of their voices. Jenos and Io were knelt on the ground, face to face and engaged in a very quiet conversation between each other. Keeping their voices low almost like they were wary that someone would listen in on them

 

Jenos' mask was discarded somewhere on the floor, something that Buck thought he would only do for him. Io's invasive hand stroking his cheek and causing a small redness to rise to the surface. The fox girl practically sitting in Jenos' lap, looking deep into the pools of deep blue that were the man's eyes. They were smiling, meeting each other's gazes halfway. Io's small voice was the first to speak and her tone was covered in sweetness.

 

"All I am trying to tell you is that if he is just a disciple of yours, then you shouldn't keep him in the dark." Io whispered, slowly moving her face closer to the other god's. Breath hot on the other's face and still continuing to heat up his cheeks.

 

"It is- Difficult I suppose, I seem to have gotten myself into something I cannot control." Jenos also kept his voice to a low whisper, voice covered in a kind of concern. Worry etched into his features and eyes focused directly on Io's. It took Buck a few moments, but he ended up realising that they were talking about him. The only disciple of Jenos that is as close to him to cause the two to bring it up in conversation would be himself. Honing his full attention on the gods' conversation as to not miss any important details.

 

"I think you might just be overreacting, it shouldn't be a problem if he's just a disciple of yours" Io was inching her face ever so slightly closer to Jenos'.

 

"What you are yet to know is, that him and I are in a relationship." Jenos' voice was still a small whisper, but he avoided Io's eyes. A small gasp escaped the girl's lips and she covered her mouth with her hands.

 

"But- We- The centuries we spent together? What does that mean to you?"

 

"I know! I know... When I heard you would be coming down to the Realm, I was forced to weigh up which feelings I treasured more, and I hold those centuries very close to me. And I found the time we spent together took up much more space in my heart... I just- I'm just not sure how to break things off with him without him finding out I did it to be with someone else." Jenos still kept his eyes to the ground, not wanting to meet Io's eyes, he knew they would be filled with hurt. She was a sweet girl, no lie, but she was oblivious to Jenos' other relationship. Only to find out that he had been unfaithful to her after all those years hurt Io's heart.

 

"I- I'm sure he'd be able to handle it, you could just try to explain something about a kind of obligation as a god? As long as you are here with me, it won't bother me." Io closed the gap between the two, pressing their lips together. Eyes of the two fluttering shut and forgetting all of their surroundings.

 

Buck had seen and heard enough, tears pricked the corner of his eyes, already starting to spill over his cheeks. Just when he thought someone might be able to love him for who he is, it gets thrown out of the window like he was nothing. These tears weren't just sadness, they stung of hurt and betrayal. The way the god would nonchalantly lie to him, brother-sister his ass. Silently turning and running off, keeping his noise to a minimum, he just wanted to get back to the camp and see the people that really cared about him.

 

Buck decided he hated Io, even though she had no clue that Jenos was with someone else at the same time. It wasn't even her fault, but Buck tried to convince himself that if she didn't come down to the Realm, then there wouldn't be a problem at all. 

 

He would bring up the subject in the morning

 

~

 

The sun started to peak over the horizon, alerting the members of the Resistance to a new day. The few that got up at the crack of dawn were up and surrounding the fire. Buck stood and walked out to the fire, Cassie and Valera once again up with the rising sun. Turning to see the man approaching them, and smiling softly at him.

 

"Good morning Buck, I trust you had a good nights rest, we still must continue out preparations for when we start moving in a few days." Valera spoke in her tone of iron, loud and strong, yet still quiet as to not wake the others. Cassie gestured for the man to sit down next to her, welcoming warm smile reminding Buck that there were still people who cared about who he was.

 

As if on cue with Buck's thoughts, Jenos and Io stepped into the clearing through the forest. Buck refused to make eye contact with either of them, but he felt Io's eyes on him. He could feel her gaze practically burning a hole through him.

 

"You two have returned, I was beginning to think you'd just run away from us." Cassie said with a small giggle, her happiness always contagious.

 

Jenos sat opposite Buck, not next to him like he usually does. Still refusing to meet the white glow of Jenos' mask, refusing to let him have the feeling that Buck still didn't know about his relationship with Io. Because he understood the signs, loud and clear. Io chose to sit down right next to Buck, practically leaning on the other man.

 

_Is this how you're gonna taunt me you damn witch?_

 

Io could practically feel the negative waves coming off from Buck's entire being and opting to move a little bit over as to create some space between them. Sparing Jenos small glances every few seconds and not stopping to smile at the other girls seated around the fire. Trying her hardest not to look at the bigger man, knowing that he was probably about to explode just from the tension that you could feel in between them.

 

And he practically did.

 

Standing and and storming to the other side of the camp fire, Cassie and Valera exchanging each other worried glances, flickering their gazes in between each other and the other man. Buck leaned down to grab onto one of Jenos' arms, pulling him up and dragging him behind. Hurriedly walking towards the forest. Io gave a started yelp and a concerned look to the other god, who looked straight down at the floor.

 

"W-wait! What are you doing?!" Io stood up from her spot and tried to start running towards the two but stopped when Buck shot her the dirtiest, sharpest look. Something she didn't even know was possible on such a sweet and childlike face.

 

Jenos didn't try to stop Buck, letting himself be dragged along behind the man. He was almost certain that Buck didn't know about his relationship with Io, and that maybe a well thought out excuse could cover it up for even longer. But, that wasn't who Jenos was. He prided himself in the truth, but the truth hurt, and it hurt a lot. It hurt almost as much as Buck's iron grip on Jenos' wrist, letting the bigger man pull him into the coverings of the forest.

 

Once Buck thought they were far enough away from the camp, he stopped. Letting go of Jenos wrists and spinning around to directly meet the white glow of the mask, planting his hands directly on the smaller mans shoulders. Eyes locked together, not letting go. Buck hadn't even started talking, but tears were already spilling right over his cheeks and he couldn't stop them from continuously flowing. Pushing his face closer to the god's.

 

"Why?! What is wrong with you!? I thought at least somebody out in the damn Realm could love me and it sure as hell wasn't you!"

 

"I don't-"

 

"You took all that love I had for you and just threw it right into the abyss! I thought that you said you loved me, but then this damn fox shows up like she owns the whole damn place and you fall right back into her arms!" Buck was practically shouting, pretty sure that the camp could probably hear his yelling, his cries, his desperate pleas that maybe, just maybe, there was still something left of their relationship.

 

"She didn't know! Do not bring her into this when she has no place in it!"

 

"She didn't know but I'm pretty sure that you did! But oh wait, I don't matter at all do I? I'm just one of your disciples so I shouldn't be much of a problem! Or are you gonna 'keep me in the dark'?!" Buck couldn't control himself, the pent up emotions he had were spilling like an overflowing cup. He could see the way that Jenos was startled with the use of the information he didn't think Buck knew, taking his mask off and throwing it to the ground, meeting the mans anger with his own soulful blue orbs, shiny and wet with tears.

 

"I- How did-"

 

"Your damn not-so-secret conversation with that cursed fox last night, I can't believe you! Just casually talking about breakin' things off wi-th me... So-o you can b-e with some-one else..." The tears were getting the better of Buck, his voice starting to break and rip at every word, cries that echoed through the whole forest. Jenos tried to creep forwards to him with outstretched arms, but got pushed away by Buck's stronger arms, kept away from the person whose heart he broke.

 

"J-just go, tell Valera I'll be back in a few hours. I need a walk, to clear my head." And with that, Buck walked off in a random direction in the forest, leaving Jenos standing by himself, tears starting to threaten to spill out from his eyes. Watching the man walk away by himself, feeling like he was sinking away.

 

Jenos collapsed to the floor of the forest. Tears running down his cheeks soundlessly, pushing his hands up to his eyes in an attempt to stop them. And in that moment, all of the things that made Jenos think he could fix the problem he caused, it ran quickly down his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Fat F, Hoped I got that out okay. Rip Buck, I feel really bad for him but this had to happen. I just had to go and destroy his feels into the ground. Fret not, because I still stick strong with Jenos x Buck, I will not let Io get in the way anymore. So you have no reason to worry 'people that like those sweet Jenos x Buck stories', I'm sticking with my roots.
> 
> You know, I was planning on having Buck commit stop living at the end. Aren't you glad I didn't?


End file.
